Novemberain
by Deauliaas
Summary: Ada kisah yang terselip diderasnya hujan di bulan November. Bau hujan yang membangkitkan kenangan, ditemani pahitnya secangkir kopi dan manisnya segelas cokelat panas. Dua insan yang mengukir cerita, dengan hujan yang menjadi saksinya


**NOVEMBERAIN**

.

.

Sasusaku fanfiction

.

.

Kakiku yang terpasang _wedges_ hitam terayun ringan sesuai dengan irama musik yang dengar dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telingaku. Oh ayolah, setidaknya musik sekarang menjadi teman bagi semua orang. Mataku menatap langit yang menggelap, amat gelap. Air-air hujan turun dengan derasnya. Seakan ingin menghantam siapa saja yang tidak berlindung darinya.

Ya, hujan masih mengguyur kota penuh polusi ini. Setidaknya aku bersyukur, aroma hujan lebih sedap untuk dihirup dibandingkan asap-asap dari kendaraan bermotor yang semakin lama semakin banyak saja.

Jika orang-orang yang berakal sehat, lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut dan menyantap secangkir cokelat panas di rumah mereka, sedangkan aku menunggu kehadiran seseorang di sini. Hanya seorang diri di halte bus kosong dan di tengah hujan yang deras ini.

Mataku menatap kosong sepasang sepatu yang kini telah basah akibat ulahku yang memang tidak bisa diam. Untunglah sepatu ini bukan sepatu yang tidak mudah basah. Setidaknya aku hanya perlu membasuh bagian luarnya saja tanpa mencuci bagian dalamnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Kehadiran sepatu pantofel mengkilap dihadapanku dan juga suara berat seseorang hampir saja membuatku ingin melayangkan pukulan kesiapa saja yang berhasil mengejutkanku. Pandanganku dengan cepat mengarah ke makhluk sialan itu dan lebih sialnya lagi, itu adalah pria yang kutunggu sejak tadi. Pria itu cukup gagah walaupun beberapa bagian kemejanya basah karena hujan meskipun sekarang Ia sedang memegang payung berwarna merah maroon.

"Cukup lama. Kau tahu? Kau terlambat," jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan. Sial, suara ketusku ternyata terdengar menggelikan.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Kurasa cafe di sana cukup hangat untuk menyembuhkanku yang sudah kedinginan ini," jawabku dan menunjuk cafe yang ada di seberang jalan.

Kulihat Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan payungnya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku melihat tindakannya.

"Kau mau basah-basahan?"

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa selamban ini dalam berpikir.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk, seorang pelayan medatangi meja kami. Aku memesan cokelat panas dengan gelas besar dan pria di depanku memesan secangkir kopi.

"Kau minum kopi?"

"Tentu saja. Umur dapat mengubah kebiasaan minum seseorang, kau tahu?" jawabnya dan terkekeh pelan.

Pelayan mengulang kembali pesanan kami dan mengatakan akan sampai di meja kami selama 10 menit. Oke, tubuhku masih bisa bertahan.

Meja yang kami tempati menjadi hening. Dua insan yang saling mengenal, tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi orang asing. Mata kami tak dapat lepas dari pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Hujan kembali deras, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Lalu, aku menatap pria yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Menatapnya dalam-dalam seperti tidak ada hari esok. Seakan ingin menyimpan detail-detail pria di depannya ke dalam memoriku.

"Jika melihat hujan, aku teringat akan sesuatu," akhirnya aku bersuara dan membuat pria ini memfokuskan pandangan ke arahku.

"Oh ya? Apakah itu kenangan yang indah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Tak akan pernah hilang dari memoriku," jawabku dan tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian keadaan mejadi hening kembali. Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti darinya dan itu membuatku enggan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ingat saat pertama kali kau memulai masa perkuliahanmu? Saat pulang, kau menelponku dan menangis karena kau tersesat di kota perantauan," Pria di depaku membuka percakapan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ingatanku secara otomatis memutar ulang kejadian itu. Di mana aku menelponnya saat acara orientasi mahasiswa selesai, aku tersesat di area kampus dan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Itu sungguh memalukan, kau tiba-tiba saja langsung memberiku dua tangkai mawar agar aku tidak menangis," jawabku.

Ia tertawa pelan dan meminum kopinya yang baru saja datang. Aku pun segera meminum cokelat panas yang sebelumnya aku pesan. Ahhh ... nikmat mana yang kau dustakan.

"Oh, apa kau ingat juga? Lagi-lagi kau meneleponku saat kau sendirian di rumahmu. Kau menelepon saat aku berada dalam kereta dan kau menyuruhku untuk menyanyikan lagu nina bobo agar kau bisa tertidur," dan tawanya pun meledak. Sial. Aku tidak tahu ini efek cokelat panas atau malu, yang kurasakan sekarang adalah pipiku terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Apakah kau ingat ini?" dan aku menatapnya dengan senyuman jahilku. Raut horornya membuatku ingin tertawa lebar.

"Saat kau ingin pamer kekuatan dulu? Kau ingin menunjukan padaku jika kau bisa mematahkan beton dengan kepala setelah mendapatkan ilmu itu dari bela diri yang kau ikuti dan kau ingat kelanjutannya? Kau gagal melakukannya. Dasar sombong," ucapku meremehkan.

"Hei! Itu karena aku kurang fokus saja," sangkalnya dan kami pun kembali terdiam.

Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela. Banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Hujan ini ... entah mengapa terasa sangat menenangkan bagiku. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tercipta saat hujan turun. Kenangan yang kubuat bersama pria yang sedang menyesap kopinya di seberang mejaku ini.

"Kak..." ucapku setelah lama dalam keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Hujan telah membuatku merindukan saat-saat yang kita habiskan dulu,"

"Benar. Aku terkadang juga merindukan kejadian waktu itu. Kalau diingat-ingat hujan selalu turun saat itu," ucap pria di depanku seraya menatap langit yang sudah tidak segelap tadi. Ah, sepertinya hujan akan segera reda.

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda kami. Ugh, aku benci dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Apakah Ia tidak ada bahan pembicaraan? Aku sangat bo―

"Lalu ... apa alasanmu mengajakku bertemu hari ini? Bukan hanya untuk bernostalgia bukan?" ucapnya setelah menghabisnya kopi di cangkirnya.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengutarakan maksud dari ajakanku hari ini. Menghembuskannya dengan keras dan memejamkan mataku.

"Aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali dan aku harap kau paham... Kau tau, aku butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan keberanian ini," ucapku dan menatap iris jelaganya. Ia hanya diam dan aku menganggapnya Ia mengerti perkataanku. Aku meminum cokelat panasku sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Selalu menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Sejak SMA ... saat pertemuan pertama kita. Saat hanya kau saja yang menanggapi leluconku yang tidak lucu. Aku awalnya hanya kagum dan bercanda saat mengucapkan aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak menyangka ... jika ... rasa itu akan terus terbawa olehku. Selama 8 tahun ini. Apa kau mengerti? Rasanya memendam perasaan tanpa orang itu tahu," aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Lanjutkan," hanya itu? Oh, kau bercanda?

Aku berdehem guna menetralkan suaraku. "Apa selama ini kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu?"

Tak ada respon darinya. Sebelum aku melanjutkan, suara pria itu telah mendahului suaraku.

"Tentu aku aku tahu. Kau sangat mudah dibaca. Gerak-gerikmu, bagaimana caramu menatapku. Aku dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkannya. Kau menyukaiku," ucapnya seraya melipat tangannya ke atas meja.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak merespon? Mengapa kau tidak memberiku kejelasan apapun? Tetap membiarkanku dalam keadaan dan hubungan yang ambigu selama 8 tahun?!"

Aku melihatnya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Dengarkan dengan baik. Aku meresponmu. Dengan perhatian-perhatian yang selama ini aku berikan. Aku selalu ada saat kau butuh, aku selalu membuatmu senang, aku selalu berusaha membuatmu terhibur," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?" Aku tersenyum sarkas saat Ia tak ada tanda-tanda akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ah, tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah mengerti jawabannya," ucapku seraya tersenyum kecut. Ia benar-benar tidak menjawabnya. Itu artinya tidak kan?!

Aku menggapai tasku, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya dan meletakkan benda itu di hadapannya. Dapat kulihat raut terkejut tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia melihatku, kemudian benda itu. Melihatku lagi dan kemudian benda itu lagi.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Aku dengan sabar menunggu reaksinya.

"Aku akan menikah." ucapku setelah keheningan ini mengangguku cukup lama.

"Mengapa?" Hei! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

"Aku juga perlu melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak ingin terjebak selamanya dalam hubungan semu denganmu. Semenjak kau memutuskan untuk menikah, apa kau tau perasaanku? Aku hancur. Kau ternyata benar-benar tidak dapat kugapai. Semenjak kau menikah, aku tak pernah muncul dihadapanmu atau mencoba menghubungimu.

Aku masih tahu etika dan aku bukan perempuan murahan yang akan menghancurkan pernikahan seseorang, meskipun aku sangat mencintai lelaki itu," Aku mengeluarkan apa yang telah aku pendam selama 2 tahun pernikahannya ini.

"Dan untuk pertemuan kali ini, karena aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku merasa lega. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha jujur. Ini juga menegaskan bahwa aku telah melepaskanmu, mengakhiri perasaanku dan ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita," aku melanjutkan.

Ia terdiam, aku pun terdiam. Setelah menghabiskan cokelat panas milikku yang sudah mendingin, aku pun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan tempat ini. Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kaki, suaranya telah menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa kau tidak dapat kabar?" tanyanya dan aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

Sepertinya Ia paham akan raut bingungku dan Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku bercerai ... setahun yang lalu. Kau tidak tahu dan tidak ada yang tahu selain keluargaku, aku menikah karena kecelakaan," Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini cukup mengejutkan.

Ia melihatku dengan pandangan yang sangat menggangguku dan aku tidak akan goyah begitu saja. Aku tersenyum lembut saat menjawab pernyataannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kurasa itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa,"

"Ya ... kau benar. Itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa," jawabnya dan keheningan melanda kami kembali.

"Selamat, kurasa?!" ucapannya memecah keheningan kami berdua dan Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menjabat tangannya, "Terima kasih. Kutunggu kehadiranmu dan jagoan kecilmu di acaraku. Satu lagi, aku turut bersedih atas perceraianmu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia, um ... _senpai_," dan tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. Sial. Ini sangat berat ternyata.

"Ya. Semoga kau juga bahagia ... _kouhai_,"

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya di belakangku. Aku tahu ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

Aku punya cerita, aku penulisnya, dan dia? Dia hanya orang yang pernah membantuku mengisi cerita-cerita milikku.

Aku menatap langit yang mulai menggelap lagi, aku tahu hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan cafe, aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya sekali lagi. Ia melambaikan tangan, kemudian tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk handphone miliknya. Ah, gestur itu ditujukan untukku. Segera saja aku membuka handphoneku, dan benar saja―ada pesan darinya.

[**_Hari ini_**]

[**21/11/2017, 17:34**] Uchiha Sasuke: Hati-hati. Semoga selalu bahagia. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku dan sudah membuatmu berada dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas. Andai aku dulu tidak pengecut, apa takdir kita akan berubah?

[**21/11/2017, 17:36**] Uchiha Sasuke: Sakura, terima kasih sudah bersedia mencintaiku.

_Read_

.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

Ditunggu comment dan votenya. Itu pun kalau ada _(:'3

Terima Kasiihhhh


End file.
